Conventional radio frequency (RF) wireless transceivers communicate utilizing half duplex schemes such as frequency division duplexing (FDD) and time division duplexing (TDD) to separate transmit and receive signals by frequency and time. In a full duplex transceiver, transmit and receive signals occur at the same frequency and time. As a result, full duplex transceivers improve communication capacity compared to half duplex transceivers. On the other hand, full duplex transceivers introduce offending coupling between the transmitter and the receiver in the same transceiver.
In one solution, an offending transmit signal is duplicated at the receiver, and the duplicate signal is subtracted from the receive signal. This solution is difficult to implement, particularly because the duplicate signal does not match the portion of the offending transmit signal in the receive signal. The coupling channel between the transmitter and the receiver, and the effect on the offending transmit signal, are unpredictable. Additionally, the offending transmit signal can saturate RF components in the receiver chain and cause nonlinearities. Moreover, solutions need be specifically developed for full duplex transceivers in 5G wireless communications (5th generation mobile networks or 5th generation wireless systems) that employ phased array antenna panels for beamforming.
Thus, there is a need in the art to use a full duplex transceiver having reduced offending coupling between a transmitter and a receiver in the same transceiver to achieve a robust wireless communication system, and more specifically to achieve a robust 5G wireless communication system, that overcomes the deficiencies in the art.